There are still no words
by LyraLockhart
Summary: Sort-of Sequel to "There are no words" There are no words in Elvish, Entish, or the tongues of Man for such...randomness.


This is a sort-of sequel to my other random story, "There are no words" (It's Harry Potter-centered, if that's important to anybody). I make a couple of references to it in this story, but you don't have to read the other one for this one to make no sense.

--

_**There are still no words**_

Peter Petrelli sat on the top of a tall building, throwing Teddy Bears over the sleeping dragon's back. He was waiting for Edward Cullen to show up, so he and Edward and Claude could go play 'Speed Putt-Putt', and then go back to Peter's apartment and host their _First Annual Gin-Rummy Tummy Tournament!_

Suddenly, a liver-colored smoothie jumped on top of one of the Teddy Bears, and spoke to him:

"Peter Petrelli?" it said.

"Yes…?" responded Peter.

"My name is Mr. Spook. I am from the future. I have a message for you."

"Doesn't everybody in the future have a message for me?"

"It's entirely possible."

"Well, what isn't entirely possible, when you think about it? I mean, look at me."

The smoothie looked him up and down. "Yes. And your point is?"

"Oh, nevermind."

Suddenly, a very confused Lavender Brown came running up the stairs, clutching a very lovely clutch purse to herself. And in her right hand, she carried a note ('A' sharp minor). In her ear, there was a letter (X). And in her mouth was a message, which she handed to Peter.

"Hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Peter. "Well, I'd better go see what he wants." And with that, he dashed off to Hogwarts. On the way there, he spotted a very unhappy group of people standing close together.

"Who are you folk?" he asked.

"We're all the dead characters from the Harry Potter canon," said Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Wanna know where I'm going?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you'll tell us anyway," said Sirius.

"Ohhhhh…I'm off to see the wizard!/ The wonderful wizard of Oz!" sang Peter.

"No! Make it stop!" said Voldemort.

"I hear he is a whiz of a wiz/ if ever a wiz there was!"

"Stop it already!" said Cedric.

"If ever, oh ever a wiz there was/ the wizard of Oz is one, because/ because, because, because, because, becaaaaaaaause!/ Because of the wonderful things he does!"

"Just go, already!" screamed the dead characters of the Harry Potter canon.

Peter dashed off, but not before he finished his song: "I'm off to see the wizard!/ The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Peter walked a little bit farther, then ran into Murtagh.

"Where you headed to, fellow emo-brother?" Murtagh asked.

"Ohhhhh--"

"Please don't sing, fellow emo-brother!"

"Okay," said Peter. "Anything for a fellow emo-brother. You still coming to Gin-Rummy Tummy tonight?"

"Fo' Sho' Bro'!"

"Sweet."

"I knows."

Just then, Larry the Cucumber came waltzing up to the two emo-brothers. "Hi guys! Remember—"

"Yeah, yeah, we know."

"Yes. It is always 'yes, never 'yeah'"

Peter walked on. "Oh where, is my hairbrush?"

"Hey!" said Larry. "That's my song!"

Suddenly, Hannah Montana appeared out of nowhere with a vegetable peeler, which caused Larry to flee in terror.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Hannah Montana asked Peter.

"Ohhhhh…I'm off to see the wizard!/ The wonderful wizard of Oz!" sang Peter.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Stop singing! No more singing!"

"Oh, like you could do better!"

"Oh, I think I can!"

"Fine! Start duel!" said Peter.

**LP**: Hannah: 4000; Peter: 4000

"I play Slate Warrior in Attack Position!" shouted Hannah. "And I lay two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

Slate Warrior: ATK 1900 DEF 400

"Oh yeah? Well, I play Elemental Hero Randomness! And with it, I can wipe out all of your life points in one turn, for no logical reason whatsoever!"

"NOOOOOOO!!" shouted Hannah.

Peter walked on and found his older brother Nathan waiting for him, along with his daughter Claire. (Nathan's daughter, not Peter's. She's Peter's niece.)

"Musica la Presta!" said Claire to Peter.

"Hopeful for hopelessness!" said Nathan.

"Red Oranges!" shouted Claire gleefully.

"Computers hate all awesome ducks!" shouted Nathan annoyedly.

Peter kept on walking, until he ran into Eragon.

"What are you doing?" asked Eragon.

"Ohhhhh…I'm off to see the wizard!/ The wonderful wizard of Oz!" sang Peter.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! My ears! They burn!"

"Come, Toto!" said Peter to the dragon whose back he had been throwing Teddy Bears over.

"We hear he is a whiz of a wiz/ if ever a wiz there was!"

_Saphira!_ thought Eragon. _Get me away from here!_

"If ever, oh ever a wiz there was/ the wizard of Oz is one, because/ because, because, because, because, becaaaaaaaause!/ Because of the wonderful things he does!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Eragon.

_And now for something completely different._

Somebody wears green necklace and silver dragon bones on Star Wars episode I, which is by far the worst one of all 6.

"Hey!" said George Lucas.

_And now, back to our previous situation. (In case any of you have very bad short-term memory, it is: Peter Petrelli making Eragon Shadeslayer's ears bleed with his singing.)_

"Pudding and blue oranges! Sea monkeys on typewriters!" Eragon was suffering from even more insanity than usual. (I mean, seriously; the guy thinks he has a chance with Arya!)

Anywhos…

"I'm off to see the wizard!/ The wonderful wizard of Oz!" sang Peter, dashing off with his dragon, Toto.

"Feed the red ducks blue daisies! Hopeless red chickens! Chickens! Bawk, bawk, bawk!" said Eragon.

Arya came up just then, and saw Eragon acting strangely. Being the wise, caring person that she is, she tried to comfort him. But Eragon, being the idiot he is, rebuffed her, saying "You're not Lavender! I want Lav-Lav! And my Teddy Bear! Pressurized vermilion ducks!"

Meanwhile, back with His Royal Emo-ness…

Peter walked on with his dragon, until he met Durza, the shade that Eragon got famous for killing. Durza also happened to be one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Oh, excuse me: Horcri.

"Duck fingers!" said Durza.

"_For it was hi-hi-hi-diddle diddle_

_'Twixt my heart, Tom, and his fiddle_

_And ever 'twill be_

_Hi-hi-hi-hi_

_Through eternity..."_ sang Peter and Durza together.

"You have a loverly singing voice," said Durza to Peter.

"Why thank you. So do you."

Suddenly and without warning, Durza yanked out Peter's gorgeous emo bangs, and said, "You cannot _have_ the precioussss…the precioussss belongs to usss…" and ran away with them.

"OW! Hey, come back! Franklin! I see you hiding behind that tree! It won't do you any good!"

"_I'm gonna start all over!"_ sang Miley Cyrus.

"_Sit down, John!"_ sang the continental Congress.

"_Someone oughta open up a window!"_ sang Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.

"No no no!

_Too many flies_

_Too many flies!" _sang Bob.

"But it's so hot!" sang Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.

"But I'm Stephen Tobolowsky, and I don't like flies!"

"Nice to meet you, Stephen Tobolowsky."

"_Can't we compromise here?"_ sang the Slytherins.

"_No, too many flies here!" _sang the Gryffindors.

"Dumbledore!" said Dumbledore.

"They may sit here for years and years in Philadelphia These indecisive grenadiers of Philadelphia They can't agree on what is right and wrong

_Or what is good or bad_

_I'm convinced the only purpose this Congress ever had_

_Was to gather here specifically _

_To drive John Adams mad!" _sang Peter.

"_John, John, is that you carrying on, John?"_ sang Abigail Adams.

"Oh, Abigail, Abigail, I have such a desire to knock heads together! But, I'm not John Adams."

"Oh," said Abigail Adams. "Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

_**The End**_

--

This isn't quite as random as its predecessor, but I think it's pretty close.


End file.
